Red vs. Blue: Animated
During the Penny Arcade Expo 2008, Rooster Teeth revealed a preview of Red vs. Blue in animated form. Humouring the Fates was collaborating with Rooster Teeth on the series. During the evening viewing of the first season of RvB Live, (May 1, 2009) Burnie announced that they were, in fact, going to air it on television. It was revealed that Red vs. Blue: Animated was to air on American channels Comedy Central and G4; unfortunately this never came to fruition and the project was ultimately scrapped. Overview Rooster Teeth stated that Red vs. Blue: Animated would take place after the events of The Blood Gulch Chronicles and focus on Simmons, Grif, Church, Sarge, Tex, Donut, Tucker, Caboose, Doc, and Washington. The series would have the same voice actors, new characters introduced, and was going to be more action packed than the first saga, similar to the Recollections Trilogy. The series was picked up for a total of 13 episodes and if the series had done well, more seasons would have likely been produced. Fate Although the pilot obtained very positive reception, Red vs. Blue: Animated didn't air on television and was seemingly canceled. Burnie Burns said that they had no current plans to continue the pilot, due to a lot of mitigating factors. The new series Burnie has mentioned in his journals on their website are not to be of the hand drawn cartoon variety, but yet more machinima. Geoff Ramsey stated that they have no current plans to continue Animated anytime soon, but instead incorporate ideas from it into the Poser animations that they now use. At PAX East 2010, it was strongly implied by the staff that production on Red vs. Blue: Animated has come to a halt, for reasons of time constraints and money issues. Geoff Ramsey commented, "We're just too lazy to work on it—we like our own schedule; we just can't work with someone else's timeframe." According to the Rooster Teeth Panel at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, the project is dead and a lot of the ideas and aspects within Red vs. Blue: Animated have been assimilated into the original machinima-based Red vs. Blue series through the use of Poser. The preview was later included on the Reconstruction DVD. The footage was later reused for the first episode of Season 14, Room Zero. Characters Red Team *Grif *Simmons *Sarge (Mentioned only) Blue Team *Church *Tex (Mentioned only) Other *Grunts *Jackals *Brutes Plot According to Burnie, Tex and Sarge have been running scout missions against an unknown enemy (revealed to be the Covenant), only to be taken by surprise and captured. In the pilot episode shown at PAX, Grif, Simmons, and Church attempt to sneak into a prison camp to rescue them. However, they underestimate how difficult it will be... PAX 08 Trailer Inside a base filled with hordes of Covenant soldiers, Church, Simmons, and Grif have located Sarge and Tex within one of the higher floors of the building. Their choices are to either go through room by room or up a large shaft, both of which contain large amounts of enemies; Grif suggests they just leave, but is ignored. While Simmons and Church devise a way to navigate the stronghold quickly, Grif accidentally opens a door which releases a swarm of Grunts who lock the three soldiers into a firefight. Using a map and a modified shell from a rocket launcher, Church ties himself to a rocket shell and Simmons propels and guides him through the shaft. The Grunts attack Grif and Simmons, causing Church to swerve out of control, catching the attention of some Jackals, before finally bursting through the roof of the base and into the air. Transcript We see the exterior of a Covenant base. We then fade to a ventilation shaft where we hear Grif and Simmons' voices arguing... Grif (V.O.): 'I think we're going the wrong way. '''Church (V.O.): '''How would you know? You've never even been here before. '''Grif (V.O.): '''You've never been here before, either. '''Church (V.O.): '''Well, I'm not the one telling people they're going the wrong way. '''Grif (V.O.): '''Shut up. '''Church (V.O.): '''You shut up. '''Grif (V.O.): '''Let's all shut up. How about that? ''We then see Church, Simmons and Grif in all their animated glory. Simmons is seen holding a Windows tablet. 'Church: '''Simmons, what does that thing say? Where are they holding Sarge and Tex prisoner? ''Simmons' device shows a long illuminated hallway, with sergeant and cowboy hat icons next to the 'prison'. 'Simmons: '''Says here section 1,157. '''Church: '''What section are we in now? ''The tablet pans out to show multiple rooms around their area. 'Simmons: '''Umm, section 0. '''Grif: '''Aw, crap. That's like a million sections away! '''Church: '''We have to fight our way through this whole place? They'll be dead by then! '''Simmons: '''Maybe not. You see this? ''Simmons points, and the camera spins quickly to show a holographic, circular tunnel. '''Simmons: '''It says that access tunnel cuts right into the mountain. It looks like a pretty straight run... but it's loaded with guards. '''Church: How long is it? Simmons: 'Uh... whoa, almost a kilometer. '''Grif: '''So, our choice is, a bunch of small rooms filled with a ton of enemies, or one long room filled with a ton of enemies. Or we could give up! I say we give up. ''Church takes the tablet from Simmons as he looks at Grif, and Church begins typing on it. 'Simmons: '''Grif, we can't stop now! We're only in the first room! '''Grif: '''No, according to what ''you ''said, we're not even in the first room! We're in room 0. But it's okay Simmons, we did our best. No one could possibly ask any more of us. '''Church: '''I got an idea. Simmons... ''Church and Simmons can be heard secretly whispering a plan to each other while Grif watches suspiciously. '' '''Grif: '''Hey, what are you guys talking about? That doesn't sound like surrendering. Let me see. ''Grif approaches them, but Simmons raises a hand quickly to stop him. '' '''Simmons: '''Get away Grif, we're working here! '''Church: '''Yeah, c'mon! Beat it! ''Grif starts to walk over to a door, with a holographic lock. 'Grif: '''Whatever. I don't wanna see anyways. ''He begins impersonating Simmons. '' '''Grif: ''Oh look at me, I'm Simmons! I have a computer and I don't have to show it to anybody! I just got to push all the buttons!' While saying this, Grif randomly starts pushing buttons on the lock, and the door opens, revealing a room filled with Grunts, who look up at him. '''Grif: '''Ummm... '''Church (off-screen, faintly): '''What is that noise? '''Grif: How do I shut this door? The Grunts pick up their weapons. The scene cuts to Simmons, Grif and Church running down the hall, and getting behind cover. '' '''Simmons: '''Run! '''Grif: '''Aaaah! '''Simmons: '''Where the fuck did they come from!? ''The three of them start firing at the Grunts. Church: 'WHAT THE ''HELL! '' '''Simmons: '''They're blocking our way to the access tunnel! '''Church: '''AW, COME ON! Simmons, rocket launcher, now! '''Simmons: '''Comin' up! ''Simmons pulls out the Rocket Launcher. Cuts to Grif looking at his gun. '' '''Grif: '''You're not gonna kill them all with that! ''Cuts to Church placing a rope in the Rocket Launcher's barrel. 'Church: '''We don't need to! This is a guided rocket! ''The camera pans out to reveal Grif and Church firing at the Grunts. '' '''Church: '''Aim for the tunnel, Simmons! '''Simmons: '''I'm on it! ''Simmons steps out from his cover, with the Rocket Launcher. '' '''Simmons: '''Fire in the hole! ''Simmons fires the rocket, it sailing past the Grunts and into the tunnel. We see the pile of rope beginning to get shorter and shorter as it travels through the tunnel. 'Church: '''Alright. Use the map to guide me. Don't let me hit anything! ''We see Church now with the rope tied around his waist. 'Church: '''And, you know, explode. '''Grif: '''What the hell are you doing?! '''Church: '''I, uh, I'm suddenly having second thoughts. '''Grif: '''You had a first thought? '''Church: '''Yeah. Hey Grif? In case I forget to say it later: ow. ''Church is pulled viciously away toward the access tunnel, hitting a Grunt on the way, whilst screaming. '' '''Grif: '''Ha, ha, ha! Yes! Finally a stupid plan where someone's gonna get killed and it's not me! ''Cut to the access tunnel, where we see the rocket fly past, and Church close behind, still screaming. Cut back to Simmons and Grif, where a Grunt is seen almost running out of ammo for his pistol. 'Grif: '''Oh my God, there's like a million of these things! '''Simmons: '''Well, fuckin' shoot them then! ''A Jackal is seen standing guard outside of the exit of the entrance tunnel. The rocket flies past it, with the Jackal slowly looking at the rope. Church exits and smashes the Jackal into the ground. 'Church: '''Look out-! Ah-oww-ow! ''Cut back to Simmons, who is seen guiding the rocket by using the launcher, whilst Church yells at them over the COMS. '' '''Church: '''Hey, what are you guys doing back there!? Just guide the rocket! Stop goofing around! ''The Grunts finally run out of ammo, and drop the guns, running towards Simmons and Grif. '' '''Grunt 1: '''Get em'! '''Grunt 2: '''Hoo-rah! '''Grif: '[NERVOUSLY] ''Uh, Simmons? They're getting closer! '''Simmons: '''Shut up, I need to concentrate! ''A Grunt launches himself at Grif, pummeling him to the ground. '' '''Grif: '''Oww! Help! Get them off me! '''Simmons: '''Help yourself, they aren't that tough! ''A Grunt punches Simmons right in the groin, and knocks his tablet away. 'Simmons: '''Ah! Son of a bitch! '''Church: '''Whatever your doing back there, stop doing it! Or do it straighter! Please! ''Simmons is trying to knock the Grunts away with his Rocket Launcher. 'Simmons: '''Take that, you little bastards! ''A Grunt dives on Simmons, making him fall to the ground. Cut to Church, as the rocket flies into a large tunnel that goes straight up, filled with Covenant soldiers. Two Jackals watch as the rocket goes past them, and then Church goes past. The Jackals and many other Covenant soldiers start shooting at Church. '' '''Church: '''Uhh, okay guys? Yeah, that's too high. Guys? That's too high, guys! ''Guys?! Cut briefly back to Grif, with a Grunt jumping up and down on him. '' '''Grif: '''Ow! Ow! Ow! '''Grunt 1: '''Get some, bitch! ''Church is seen looking up at the top of the building, where he'll blast through. 'Church: '''Oh, man... this is gonna... ''Cut back to the outside of the base, right as Church blasts through the top. '' '''Church: ''Huuuuuuuurt! End. Trivia *When Simmons reports where Tex and Sarge are being held, the symbols by the red square on the schematic are a cowboy hat and a sergeant patch. These are probably symbols for the characters; the cowboy hat for Tex (as she is Agent Texas, and cowboys are commonly associated with Texas) and the Sergeant patch for Sarge. *The tablet Simmons is using while showing Church and Grif the schematic also has the Microsoft Windows Vista logo at the base. *In the background there is a crashed warthog. This seems to be how either Sarge and Tex or the rest of the crew got into the base. *In the video, the Grunts are potrayed as unusually agressive and out of character (as opposed to their cowardly behavior in the games), charging Grif and Simmons with one saying "Ooh-rah!" and another saying "Get some bitch!". Although, considering the level of competency of the trio, the Grunts may have correctly seen them as easy targets. *In Grifball: Expansion 3, the side screens of the UNSN newsroom shows clips of the Animated trailer. *This short is easily comparable to Halo: Legends, a series of anime shorts based on the Halo franchise. *Despite being a bad shot Church actually managed to kill some of the Covenant with the SMGs he had with him, although this could simply be due to dumb luck Video Category:Series Category:Non-Canon